ESG(NTX)-091 Excillion Gundam
|model number=ESG(NTX)-091 |namesake= |developed from=EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent VEGM-218EP/HWS Haute Vitesse |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= *49th Special Tactics Mobile Suit Team |known pilots=Anthony Hemingway |height= |weight= |power plant=* |armaments=* x 4 (Mounted in head) * x 2 (Mounted on forearms) * ** * x 2 * ** x 2 (Mounted on shield) * x 2 (Stored on waist) |system features=*Drive Surge System *Enhanced Sensor Unit *EXTOL System *N-TRAC III System |optional equipment= |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight *EM-Shielding Crystal Circuitry |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Isocarbon Superalloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ESG(NTX)-091 Excillion Gundam (aka Excillion Gundan, Excillion) is a high performance transformable mobile suit piloted by Anthony Hemingway. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Excillion was built as part of the Special Generation Project to allow a Transcendent pilot use their abilities to the fullest, while it has no remote weapons, the mobile suit is extremely fast and requires superhuman reflexes to pilot effectively. In addition to the high-output engine system, Excillion's control system is extremely sensitive; in the hands of a regular individual the unit will seem to run out of control at times, whereas a Transcendent with enhanced reflexes and is capable of mentally interfacing through the N-TRAC system will have full control over the suit. Excillion is also built with the same fibre optics and synthetic crystal semiconductors like Daybreaker and Halcyon, improving the suit's performance and response time. Excillion is the first mobile suit to be built together by two manufacturers; while HMI was the lead mobile suit construction company, Belltower specialised in aerospace development and was tasked with building the Excillion's Aerospike engines and electrostatic ion thrusters. Instead of MPD Thrusters Excillion uses two different engine types: aerospike engines for atmospheric-use and electrostatic ion thrusters for space-use. This dual engine system gives Excillion unparalleled speed and mobility in both the atmosphere and space, allowing it to outmanoeuvre opponents and maintain superior combat agility. Unlike the previous transformable mobile suits, most of its weapons have been designed to be functional in both modes, providing maximum flexibility during combat. Primarily Excillion's combat strategy focuses on beginning with long range bombardment, then closing in and rushing the enemy before they have a chance to respond. Armaments ;* :Standard weaponry for intercepting missiles and shooting down light vehicles. Excillion has two pairs of fire-linked vulcans installed on its head. ;* :A medium range beam weapon mounted on the suit's forearms, each one is normally stored within the arm and then raised upwards for firing. In fighter mode the mobile suit's arms are pointed backwards, though the Excillion can still use them to fire at targets behind it. ;* :A large beam rifle, unlike most beam weapons the "Scorpio" can fire for a longer time per shot, allowing the user to fire sweeping shots. The capacitors inside the rifle also allow it to fire more compressed particle beams, increasing their amour penetration. The rifle is usable in both forms and is docked under the right wing in flight mode and features a second hand-grip to provide extra stability. :*' ' ::A back-up melee weapon, normally used to block users who attempt close range combat when there's no time to draw a beam sabre. It's fitted to the underside of the rifle. ;* :Two high-precision heavy beam weapons are attached to the suit's back, serving as the main weapons in fighter mode. For additional firepower in mobile suit mode the cannons can drop down forwards into firing positions. ;* :Doubling as both the suit's shield and nose section in fighter mode, the shield is a surprisingly multi-purpose piece of equipment. The shield surface has an anti-beam coating applied to it to reduce damage from direct beam impacts, it also contains two linear assault rifles to counter anti-beam defences. Lastly the shield also contains an R Field generator, significantly increasing its defensive potential and also allows the Excillion to charge straight into enemy beam fire in flight mode. :*' ' ::Two linear rifles are fitted in the shield, each accelerates 120mm rounds with a very high rate of fire and can inflict serious damage at close enough range. As they are not particle-based the linear weapons can be used to counter anti-beam defences (such as dispersal fields). ;* :Two beam sabres are stored on the suit's waist, if needed the hilts can be connected together to form a double ended beam sabre. System Features ;*Drive Surge System :The Storm Drive limiters are temporarily deactivated, causing the drive to produce a large amount of Reichold particles which are used to increase the particle supply to the weapons systems. ;*EMBR Armour :The Excillion uses Electromagnetic Basic Reinforcement Armour to further enhance its durability, EMBR armour uses a series of electromagnetic rings to reinforce the structure of the armour they're contained in. While this does not help protect it from beam attacks, the armour reduces the impact from physical strikes. ;*Enhanced Sensor Unit :Built into the shoulders, shield and head are enhanced sensor units, the uses a composite sensor system including radar, sonar, heat signature tracing and zero area tracking (primarily used to lock on to more stealthy targets by highlighting areas it can't detect). ;*EXTOL System :Unique to the Excillion, the system stores excess electrical power in several capacitors distributed throughout the suit, these would be kept in reserve to power the sub-systems or fed back into the Storm Drive. However, if needed, the power can be rerouted through to the propulsion system to provide a temporary, though massive, burst of speed. While active the Excillion can triple its top speed, easily staying within a hypersonic range. The system can only be used for a limited amount of time before the capacitors run out of energy and must recharge, depending on the circumstances, the system can be used multiple times during a sortie if given enough time to recharge. ;*N-TRAC III System :Mk III Natural Transcendant Connection System, the Excillion's system has been calibrated to read a Transcendent pilot's synaptic activity, essentially allowing for mental control over the machine. By bypassing hardware restrictions the machine can react much faster than if controlled solely through traditional controls. History Notes & Trivia *Excillion's model number ESG(NTX)-091 is a reference to F91 Gundam F91. *The images are a recoloured MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai. See also Category:Gundam